


Changes

by Juli_Strehl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn fuma y les observa. Y les escucha. Y les quiere. Con defectos y virtudes. Enfadados o alegres, pesados o tristes, preocupados o aburridos...</p>
<p>Son cosas que no cambian. Como que Niall seguirá trepando hasta su ventana y él seguirá esperándole cada noche. Incluso si están a miles de kilómetros o enfadados el uno con el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a RB por corregir este trabajo y a todos aquellos que hayan cliqueado en el título para leerlo.

La primera vez que Niall escala hasta la ventana de la habitación de Zayn tiene ocho años y medio—según sus propias palabras—y a punto está de caerse hasta en tres ocasiones. Todas las veces que tiene un traspié, Zayn contiene el aire en sus pulmones y observa asustado como Niall se balancea, pero jamás cae.

Por eso Louis le llama Mono.

«Hola Mono». 

«Hola Niño».

Blah, blah, blah. Son cosas de la edad.

Niall escala y escala, y todas las veces Zayn está apoyado en el parapeto de la ventana, observando en silencio como se balancea y sonríe de oreja a oreja, como si perder pie y estar a punto de caer fuese la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Niall escala porque es divertido y es la forma más rápida de llegar a la habitación de Zayn. Escalando no tiene que llamar al timbre, aguantar los besuqueos de la madre de Zayn, ni los pellizcos en las mejillas de los otros familiares de su amigo. Niall siempre está ansioso por llegar hasta la habitación de Zayn y esta es la forma más rápida.

Como un mono.

Hop. Un salto y ya está dentro. Un saludo, con reverencia incluida, y Zayn sonríe con indulgencia, aliviado, menos tenso. Él prefiere lo de llamar al timbre y aguantar los besuqueos y los pellizcos, pero Niall es terco como el que más, seguirá escalando y escalando. Y él siempre estará esperando en lo alto de la ventana.

Louis bromea con que se deje crecer el pelo y se convierta en una Rapunzel.

Un par de empujones y varias risas de Niall después, se vuelve a decidir que Louis es tonto. Y que sus bromas no hacen gracia. A menos que seas Liam o Harry, siempre y cuando sea el día en que no le toque parecer enfadado con el mundo entero.

A los diez, a los doce, a los catorce, Niall sigue escalando. Y Zayn sigue esperando, con un cigarrillo pendiendo de manera peligrosa entre sus labios, como si fuese a caer de un momento a otro. Hace mucho tiempo que Niall dejó de balancearse, ahora escala la rejilla metálica que sujeta la enredadera como todo un profesional.

Niall el Mono Acróbata del Gran Circo Mundial.

Nada cambia. Las bromas de Louis siguen siendo igual de malas.

Es la manía de Harry de tocarse los labios. La forma en la que Louis arruga la nariz al reír. Es cuando Liam se ríe sujetándose el estómago o Zayn se inclina levemente para llevar el cigarrillo hasta el mechero y no al revés. Es cuando Niall se mueve al compás de la música con los ojos cerrados.

Son pequeñas cosas que no cambian. Que están allí, como muescas en la corteza de un árbol. Y siempre estarán.

A veces parece que Harry está enfadado, pero no es así, es solo que piensa demasiado para su propio bien. Se preocupa demasiado. A veces parece triste, a veces ausente. Los otros se preguntan a dónde viaja su mente. Liam se sienta a su lado y le sonríe, Harry sonríe y se le marcan los hoyuelos. Parece decir: Acabo de volver de un viaje. He navegado por un mar en plena tormenta y me he perdido. ¿He vuelto a casa?

Louis se muerde mucho las uñas. Se sienta, se frota las puntas de los dedos unas con otras y luego se lleva un dedo a la boca. Uno cada vez. Roe la uña y luego escupe el cadáver al suelo. Lo hace cuando está nervioso, o preocupado, o ansioso, o emocionado. Lo hace porque le relaja. Nadie dice nada. 

Todos tenemos nuestras desagradables manías.

Como Liam, que se queda pasmado, mirando la nada frente a él. Le estás hablando y se gira hacía ti con una expresión en el rostro que te dice que no ha oído nada de lo que le has dicho. Pero se le perdona, porque no lo hace con mala intención. Tiene un rico y basto mundo interior. Tiene cosas en las que pensar, decisiones que tomar. No es fácil, necesita concentración. A veces Liam necesita distraerse y por eso apaga su mente y la deja volar.

Niall sólo sonríe. Ríe, sonríe, sonríe, ríe y de vez en cuando llora. Pero solo le han visto llorar Zayn, Harry, Liam y Louis. Es algo remoto, que solo ocurre cuando algo dentro del pequeño mundo de Niall estalla, se rompe y las piezas no pueden volver a pegarse. No puede evitarse, no todo puede solucionarse.

Zayn fuma y les observa. Y les escucha. Y les quiere. Con defectos y virtudes. Enfadados o alegres, pesados o tristes, preocupados o aburridos... 

Son cosas que no cambian. Como que Niall seguirá trepando hasta su ventana y él seguirá esperándole cada noche. Incluso si están a miles de kilómetros o enfadados el uno con el otro.

El Mono Acróbata del Gran Circo Mundial le ha dicho que dejará de escalar el día que él deje de fumar.

Zayn sonríe. 

«Todo un reto», piensa, y estira la mano para ayudarle a entrar en su habitación.

Niall sonríe.

Nada cambia. 


End file.
